The Curse Tree
by Tailsic
Summary: After a stange mark appear on Misery forehead, Misery reveal to her friends the reason behind her bad luck and her family misfortune.


It was a rainy day in Gloomville, and Ruby and her friends we're inside playing charades. It was Skull boy turn and he was dress like a mime. He started pretending to write something.

"Secretary" Ruby said but Skull Boy shakes is head.

"Extreme poking!" Iris shouted Skull Boy shake his head again.

"Extreme poking?" Ruby said asking her one eye friend.

"Yeah, it when you poke things ready hard with a stick" Iris said pretending to poke something.

"Shaw we continue with the game, pleases" Poe said.

Everybody turns there attention back to Skull Boy with still pretending to write.

"You're trying to pull a thorn out of you're hand" Misery said but Skull Boy shakes his head for the third time.

"It's a Potato" Len one of the heads on the two head boy said.

"Len, how is that a potato to you?" the other head name Frank said.

"I don't know I'm just hungry" Len said.

*Sigh* Frank shakes his head.

"You're writing" Ruby said making Skull Boy jump up and nodding his head.

Now Skull Boy squats and grits his teeth.

"You're mad at someone" Ruby said and he shakes his head no.

"You're a angry wolf closing it on you're pray" Misery said, Skull Boy shakes his head again.

"You're using the bathroom" Len said.

"How Lenny, how?" Frank said to his clueless brother.

"That's the same face you make when you use the bathroom" Len said as Frank shakes his own head again.

"You're growling, grrr" Iris growled, Skull Boy starts nodding his head.

"Growling?" Ruby said, but Skull Boy shakes his head and hands.

"You mean grrr" Skull Boy nods, and goes bad to writing.

"Write" now Skull Boy goes back to squatting and gritting his teeth.

"Grrr, write grrr, write grrr, write-er, writer, it's a writer" Ruby said as he nods his head.

Skull Boy first points at Frank, Iris is the one to answer this time.

"Frank" now Skull boy then points to Len

"Len" Skull Boy then puts his hands together.

"Frank, Len, Frank, Len, Franklin!" Iris shouted as Skull Boy agrees.

"Let's see, a writer named Franklin, Franklin Spooky" Ruby said as Skull Boy agrees.

"Yeah, Ruby got it right!" Iris said.

"Wow, Skull Boy you're a very good mime" Ruby said.

"I know, maybe I must be a descend from I long line of great Mimes" Skull Boy said.

"Mmm Skull Boy, you spoke" Ruby said.

"Dang it" Skull Boy smack himself in the head

"Ok, it's my turn now" Misery said.

As soon as Misery gets in front of everybody she puts her hands over her heart and falls to her knees.

"You're a dog" Len said.

Now Misery starts to get all sweaty.

"Misery, are you alright?" Ruby asked her.

Now a weird X mark appears on Misery forehead and she passes out.

"Oh my god, MISERY!" Ruby

"You're playing dead" Len said still believing that she was still playing charade.

"Len, she pass out!" Frank said to his brother.

"Duh, she pass out, now why didn't I think of that" Len said.

"Len, she not playing anymore, Misery needs our help" Frank said as them all rush to Misery side.

"Come everyone, we got to get her to her bed" Ruby said as Frank and Len help Ruby carry Misery to her room.

A few hours later Misery comes to, to find herself in her bed with her friends around her.

"Oww, what happened" Misery said holding her head.

"You fainted" Ruby said.

"Oh, I guess I must of over did" Misery said.

"Misery, what's with the strange mark on you're forehead?" Ruby asked.

"There a strange mark on my forehead" Misery said as she got out of bed and headed to the crack mirror in her room, Misery see the mark and starts to panic.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening" Misery said.

"Misery, what wrong?" Ruby said.

Misery look to her friends and sighed.

"I was hoping that I wasn't never going to tell you all about this" Misery said.

"About what?" Ruby said.

"Follow me, there something I need to show you guys" Misery said as she pick up her staff and exited her room with the other following close behind.

Misery lead her friends to a cave not so far from the house, Misery then leads her friends enter the cave. As they walk deeper into the cave Misery mark starts to glow and she falls to the ground.

"Misery, are you ok?" Ruby helps Misery up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Misery said.

"Where are you taking us Misery?" Skull Boy said.

""We're almost there" as she continues to lead them deeper into the cave.

A few mintiue later they find themselves in a cavern with a old looking tree in it.

"Ruby, Skull Boy, Iris, Frank, and Len, this is the Curse Tree" Misery said.

"Curse Tree" Ruby said.

"Yes, it is because of this tree, my family as been curse with bad luck and misfortune for generation" Misery explained.

"Misery, that horrible" Ruby said.

"Is there anyway to break the curse" Skull Boy said.

"Not that I know of" she responded.

"Maybe you can cut the tree down" Len suggested.

"No, we can't, our bloodline is tide to the tree, so if the tree dies, we die" Misery said.

"Well that really blows" Frank said.

"But the thing is, the tree is dying" Misery said.

"What!" Everyone gasped.

"This tree has been around for the beginning of time, every five thousand a member of

my family, spill their blood on this tree and chant a spell from a old book that was found with the tree" Misery said.

"The needs blood instead of water, that's gross" Iris said.

"Well it isn't a normal tree Iris" Misery said.

"So where this book" Skull Boy asked.

"I don't know, my mother was the last one to have the book, but she lost it sometime ago" Misery said.

"Stupid bad luck" Len gumbled.

"I need to find that book before it's too late" Misery said.

"Don't worry Misery, will help you find that book, right guys" Ruby turn to her friends.

"Yeah" Skull Boy said.

"Me too, it will be like an adventure!" Iris said.

"We're in" Frank and said unison.

"Thanks guys" Misery said.

"No problem Misery, what are friends for" Ruby patted Misery on the back.

"So where do we start?" Skull Boy said.

"Let's check the house first, we made find some clues to where the book is" Ruby suggested as they all agree and head for the house.

End of Chapter


End file.
